Supernova in a Jar
by Wii-Luv-Twilight
Summary: Edward's only met Bella once, but fell in love with her at once. He wants to change her qiuckly after they meet, but there's someone standing in his way.
1. Preface: Dark

**AN: Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the _Twilight_ saga or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does and we all have her to thank. *Thanks* **

**Okay, I know the title is sort of weird, (I didn't know what to call it, and this sounded kinda cool) but if you have any suggestions, please share them with me. This title was a spur-of-the-moment act, so. . . .**

**Please review when you're done reading, and if you have any other suggestions, feel free to share them with me. Thank you. :) **

**Peace, Love, and _Twilight_,  
C**

Supernova in a Jar

Preface: Dark

Bella's POV:

Sure, I've come close to death several times. But, never this close. Ever.

I swallowed and looked around. I couldn't see anything, it was too dark. I wouldn't even be able to see my hand if two inches away from my face--and it might have been.

Where was I? My room? I fumbled around for some kind of light. I found nothing and hit my hand hard on something. Curses. "Ow!" I exclaimed. I waved my hand through the air.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked. It sounded close by, maybe ten feet or less.

_What the...? _I whipped my head in the direction of the voice and leaned upward. I strained my eyes to see. Nothing, still.

My hand was still throbbing. I must have imagined the voice. It wasn't that much louder than a whisper, anyway.

I rested my head back against whatever it was I'd been resting on and closed my eyes. I willed sleep to come.

"Are you awake?" The voice murmured. It was velvety and smooth. I opened my eyes quickly. I didn't think I was imagining it any more. It was too real.

"Yes," I forced myself to speak.

"Good. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Uh"--I considered saying 'my hand', but ruled that out as being stupid--"no."

"Also good."

I heard quiet footsteps. They were headed in my direction and stopped. I held my breath. There was more noise beside me and I figured the man (the voice sounded like its owner was male and about my age) had sat down.

I exhaled slowly, quietly.

"Hmm."

"What?"

The person chuckled. "Nothing. I might tell you later."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

"I know." I could hear the smile through his voice.

_Okay. _How would he know what my name was? I dismissed the thought to a distant corner of my mind.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you're fully awake."

"But I am awake," I protested.

"Not quite. You're still drowsy."

He started humming some tune. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes yet again and let myself drift into unconsciousness.

My eyelids fluttered open. Something cold was touching my forehead. A hand. "Edward?" I mumbled.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Now will you tell me what happened?"

He chuckled. "Later."

I sighed. "Later, then."

**AN: I hope you liked this preface. It was fun writing it. :D Please review and read the other stories either K and/or I have written if you like.**


	2. Chapter One: Neverland

Chapter One: Neverland

Edward's POV:

Even in the dark I could see her. _Bella. _I wondered briefly if she would remember me. I took a step forward, then back. _No expectations, _Alice had said. I hoped, prayed, that she remembered me, even a little. If she did, she would never be mine, anyway. She would probably avoid me—the natural reaction for any sane human to my kind.

She rolled over.

This is a dream. Any minute, I'll wake up back in the 1900s, with no love. But, too bad for me, I am denied that privilege. If love at first sight is true, then this girl won my heart. You know, if I had one.

Ha! I'd only met her once, on the streets of Seattle. So ironic.

**Flashback**

"_Why are we here?" Jasper asked, holding his breath. _

"_Oh, come on, it's been decades since your last attack. Haven't you gotten over that?" Emmett asked._

"_Blood? No way," Jasper admitted sarcastically. _

"Human _blood. You knew what I mean."_

Hmm, _Jasper thought_, she smells good.

_I glanced around, trying to pin the girl he was talking about. A girl with mahogany hair was walking toward us with a group of people. I inhaled and was stunned. I closed my eyes, breathing deeper. It would be easy to lure her away from her friends. But did I _want _to kill her? I opened my eyes._

_A guy's arm was slung around her shoulder and she was laughing._

"_Do you remember that?" He asked. "When the pudding ran down his nose from laughing so hard?"_

"_Ew." She was still laughing._

"_Hey, I resent that!" A boy beside him innocently defended himself._

"_Ty, you know you did it," the boy next to her said._

Why are those guys staring at Bella? They're_ hot! A girl adjacent to her thought._

I like Bella's shoes. I'll have to ask her where she got them later..., _Another girl thought._

I wonder where we should eat. _Yet another pondered. _Chinese, perhaps? Or Mexican?

Is Jordan with Bella? No way. _One of the guys thought._

Whoa! That store looks creepy! _Another thought._

_The girl—Bella, they had thought (I was pretty sure that they had been thinking about this goddess with the mahogany hair—spotted me. Her face went blank and I chuckled, smirking. The usual response was gawking. _

_She stopped in front of me. _

_I flashed a grin in her direction and looked at her from under my eyelashes. "Do you know where Roger's Deli is?" I asked. _

_The boy beside Bella looked me up and down, then did the same to my family, and looked back at me, narrowing his eyes._

No way on _Earth_ he's flirting with _my _girlfriend, _he thought. _

_I chuckled._

_Alice glanced at me, puzzled. _There's no deli by that name in this area_, she thought. _

_I smiled; I knew that. I just wanted to hear her voice._

"_Uh, no....I'm sorry," she said softly, a little nervous. _

Why are you talking to _her? Rosalie thought bitterly. She didn't exactly love humans—just their blood._

"_That's okay."_

"_I hope you find it," she said as her group and her walked past us._

_I tried to hear what was jumping around in her mind, but was unsuccessful. I frowned and tried harder. _

_Still nothing._

_Jasper sensed my frustration and sent a wave of calm through me._

"_Thanks, Jazz," I said, confidence in my voice._

"_No problem."_

_I turned around and watched her stride away. _

What a dork. But he was so hot. Hotter than Jordan or Ty, even, _one of the girls—other than Bella—thought._

**End of Flashback.**

When Alice had seen the life being literally sucked out of Bella, I couldn't stand it. I was a hopeless romantic. Hopeless being the key word.

I sighed and looked out of the window of her room. The stars shone brightly against the black velvet that was the sky.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Carlisle. It's Edward."

"Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Is she okay?"

"She fine."

"Good."

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you know why Alice would have a vision of someone none of us really knew?"

More silence.

"I really don't know, Edward. Stay there for the rest of the night to make sure she's okay."

"Okay." I didn't think that I could leave her, anyway.

**AN: Sup? C here. So sorry for the late update and the shortness of this chapter. :( I've had writer's block, (not to mention being busy with algebra) and have been reading a lot of good books, one of which being _Kissed by an Angel _(the new one with all three books of the series in one, big book) by Elizabeth Chandler (but that's only her pseudonym—her real name is Mary Claire Helldorfer). It was great. It had a big love triangle, lots of mystery, and a sad (to me, at least) ending. It was as good as _Twilight_ saga! I recommend _Kissed by an Angel_ to any teen who liked the Twilight saga. Okay. Please review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
